


Even Angels Fall

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Angels and falling are usually not such a great combination but perhaps not every fall has to be a bad thing.





	Even Angels Fall

How had he got here? Standing in front of his brother with an angel blade plunged into his stomach there was only one thought that crossed his mind and that was of you. Gabriel had spent so long avoiding this, trying not to get involved in the war that had been raging and he had been doing so well laying low, he’d really thought he might make it through to see the endgame but then he saw you. 

Standing trapped in a ring of holy oil he had been glaring at the moron brothers when she had appeared in his peripheral vision and his eyes had flicked to you momentarily. That was all it had taken for you to capture his attention. He was intrigued by the girl whose face in the firelight was the type of thing that inspired the great artists to create masterpieces. No matter how often he tried to keep his gaze on the Winchesters he found himself drawn to you and when you spoke, oh man, the way you had sassed Dean, that had earned you his full attention. 

In the coming months, he had heard you praying to him. Mostly like little one-sided conversations telling him about your day, about what stupid shit your companions had been pulling. He looked forward to those moments, had wondered how you would react if he just showed up to talk in person. It had been in the early hours of the morning when you had been driving back from a hunt that he had finally taken the chance. You stopped for gas and yet another coffee and as you wandered out across the brightly lit forecourt your face lit up with a bright smile as you saw him leaning against your Dodge. He had stayed with you for the entire journey back to the bunker and the pair of you talked about everything and anything except the elephant in the car. That night he had found a new kind of hope as he discovered your faith in him. Gabriel began to think maybe there was a way out of the seemingly hopeless situation, you could be right, it was entirely possible he was so much more than he thought. 

Your prayers to him continued but were now accompanied by text messages and late night chats. There were many nights sat in a bar somewhere where he regaled you with fantastical tales and you laughed and looked at him with such wonder he never wanted your time together to end. Eventually, the conversations had turned to family and after you had listened to his entire recount of his situation he looked up to see you frowning at him, a look of confusion and possibly a little disappointment that damn near broke his heart. “You walked away?” 

“There are some things you can’t fix sugar. Some things are inevitable.”

“Nah.” You scrunched up your nose and shook your head. “That’s not the real reason you walked away.” His eyes met yours across the table and without a seconds thought the truth left his lips.

“I was scared. I’m a huge coward so I ran and hid.” The confession made him feel ashamed and he couldn’t look at you, instead, he concentrated his gaze at the drink in his hand until he felt your hand lightly wrapping around his and his head shot up in surprise.

“It’s okay to be scared, Gabe. I get scared. I don’t believe you’re a coward though. A little misguided, possibly overwhelmed, a little lost maybe but not a coward.” Your words were like a direct hit to the part of him that housed his self-loathing and he was amazed at how fast you could just take his shame away. 

As you spent more time together he felt himself changing, wanting to change and there were moments he didn’t even recognize himself. Where once he relished dealing out his particular brand of justice he now had more understanding, found a better way to help people, choosing more to make the victims life better rather than punishing the perpetrators. Beneath it all, though, was a dull ache, a pain he couldn’t put his finger on. Sometimes he thought it had stopped and then, like a wave, the despair would crash over him again. At first being in your presence soothed the ache but then, as things became more fraught, as he stood back and watched the Winchester situation tearing you apart, the dull ache turned into a sharp searing pain. It made him hurt until he couldn’t stand it, it almost blinded him and in the moment where you sobbed into his chest, he resolved to become the hero you believed him to be. The man you needed him to be.

And so here he lay, looking up at the ceiling. This wasn’t the end, not by a long shot. He wasn’t known as a trickster for nothing, honey. The thing with the silhouette of the wings scorched into the floor had been a stroke of genius even if he did say so himself. He’d given it his best shot and lived to see another apocalypse but as he had stood in front of his brother he knew that you had been wrong, he was a coward and the reason behind his sudden bravery, that terrified him more than the thought of coming up against Lucifer again. As far as everyone was concerned he was dead and that was the way it should stay. 

So, Gabriel did what he does best, he ran. He went as far away as he could and cut all contact with you. That way he would be safe and these feelings, whatever they were, would go away and the pain would stop. Only that’s not really how it works. It took a whole six months but, eventually, he turned up on his dad’s doorstep looking tired and defeated, his usually blindingly bright soul dimmed. His whiskey coloured eyes met his father’s brilliant blues and he didn’t have to say a word. Chuck pulled his son into his arms and held him tightly. Sure, he’d never win any parenting awards but since he had been back on the radar he had been trying his best to begin to put some things right. Leading his son inside he poured him a hot cup of tea. “For some reason, in moments like this, it helps to drink tea.” Gabriel took the mug gratefully, wrapping his hands around and allowing the warmth of the beverage to heat his hands. Lifting the cup to his lips he tasted the sweetness of hot chocolate and closing his eyes just allowed himself to be in that moment. “You have questions.” Chuck watched his son intently, expecting the same things he had been asked over and over since he had been found and he prepared to launch into his standard answers when Gabriel surprised him by going way off script.

“Why do I feel like this? Millennia of indulging in any and every pleasure your humans have to offer, and even including a few new ones, and not once have I felt so weak and empty. What’s wrong with me?” His despairing eyes met Chucks and a part of him wanted his father to fix it, stop this pain in his chest that had been growing every day since he had confronted Lucifer. He had even wondered if that Angel Blade hadn’t nicked something causing this feeling within him. Looking at the archangel thoughtfully a soft smile began to spread across Chuck's face.

“Gabriel, you are in love.” He chuckled at the confused and slightly horrified look on his sons face. “What? You thought it would be all hearts and flowers?”

“Definitely more sex.” Gabriel’s dry sense of humor was still very much intact and his response was almost automatic causing a sigh and eye roll from his father.

“It’s no fairytale, take it from me, but if it were all smooth sailing then would it be worth it?” Chuck leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his brew as Gabe leaned forward and placed his face in his hands. He knew of love. He loved his family and look how well that had all turned out. No. This needed fixing as soon as possible. He was just about to ask what could be done when Chuck leaned forward and patted him on the knee. “Love is all consuming and painful and amazing. She drives you crazy right? Calls you on your shit? Puts you through hell but as soon as she smiles at you it’s like you’re right back there in heaven? You don’t feel right if she’s not near, want to keep her safe and make her happy? You would do absolutely anything for her, even if that is a suicide mission to confront your brother? That’s love.”

“If this is love then I don’t want it. Take it back, take it away.” Gabriel looked at his father in desperation. “This… this is driving me insane. You really want to deal with an insane archangel? She makes me laugh one minute and cry the next. I feel like the world is spinning out of control and there’s nothing I can do about it, no solid handhold.”

“Enjoy the ride. It is crazy but, man, if she feels the same way, there are very few things that can match that. A human has got passed your defenses, you spent so much time amongst them Gabriel it was bound to happen one day and this girl, oh this girl Gabriel…” Chuck trailed off shaking his head with such a warm smile as he saw the impact she would have on his lonely and lost son, the son who deep down wanted nothing more than a loving family life. “That lack of control is terrifying, especially for a being who is used to being pretty much all-powerful, I get that but if she can make you feel this way then maybe you should embrace the fall. You never know, you might end up soaring.” 

Standing in the parking lot of some nondescript flea pit of a motel he leaned back against the Impala and took a deep breath. The door to one of the rooms opened and you bounded out, giggling at something Sam had said and the sound of your laughter was like music to his wounded soul. Dean was the first to spot him. His face went stony and his jaw set. Cas had heard a rumor that Gabriel was still alive but they had found no evidence to back that up and believe me you had tried to find even the smallest shred of hope that he would come back to you. Deans slight pause in step had Sam glance at his brother and then follow his gaze, stopping him in his tracks as his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened before he looked down at you. A look of confusion crossed your face as you looked at your friends and then over at the Impala and you took in a sharp intake of breath before sprinting across the short distance between you pulling up short and studying him warily. Once you seemed satisfied that he was in fact there you reached back and brought your arm around in an arch, the sound of your hand connecting with his cheek resounded over the space and Dean smirked. “You fucking asshole!” you cried at him causing him to recoil but before he could zap his way out of there your lips had found his and your arms were wrapped around his neck. The juxtaposition of your actions had his head reeling and it took a moment before he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and returning your kiss. He couldn’t blame you for being angry, he was a little cross with himself for missing out on all the time when you could have been doing this! His dad had been right, maybe falling wasn’t always such a bad thing.


End file.
